Feels Like Home
by broodyleytons
Summary: What should have happen after the MacDick beach scene in the season three finale. Mentions of Logan, Parker, Veronica, Piz.


**Feels Like Home  
**_Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself…_

_There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done"_

Mac didn't think twice as she walked towards the elevator doors at the Neptune Grand. She knew Dick felt something between her and Dick earlier at the beach, even if he was drunk off his ass. What is that one saying? Oh yeah, the truth comes out when one is drunk. That was a good enough reason as any to pay a visit to Dick Casablanca. Sure, he was a Class A notorious, perverted, dummy head-_wait, did I just say dummy head? Oh geez…_-but he was in fact a cute, even sexy, dummy head. _Oh would Veronica shoot me for this, what I am about to do right now. _

Mac braced herself in front of the door that she seemingly knew quite well over the year. But as much as she hated to admit it, the butterflies in her stomach weren't as comforting as Cosmo Magazine said they would be.

She raised her arm to the upper half of the wooden door and knocked three times, praying that Parker wasn't over have "quality time" with Logan. That would be just mortifying and the Parker would never let it go.

"Mac?"

Mac opened her eyes, which she didn't even noticed she had closed them, and was greeted with Dick's confused face and left hand with, take a guess, yep, a beer can in it. "That cannot be good for your liver." Mac said, smirking a bit.

Dick looked at the beer and then back at Mac. "You being here cannot help your reputation." Dick mimicked Mac's tone of voice exactly, adding a cute smirk to the end as well.

Mac rolled her eyes. "Now why would you go and say a thing like that?" Mac smiled.

"Well, that sure was how it felt earlier at the beach. You gave off the feeling of embarrassment to be around me." Dick looked to the ground. "But whatever, I can be somewhat of an embarrassment at times. It's cool." Dick opened the door more and walked in; assuming Mac would walk in after him.

Mac felt bad, that is not what she had intended for him to feel. She was just nervous, and it was kind of random and unexpected. She was taken off guard by the gesture. "Dick, I am sorry I didn't mean to,"

"Like I said, it's totally cool. You're not into me and that is fine. Just thought I'd try…" Dick interrupted Mac as he fell on to the couch, one leg lying on the couch, the other on the ground.

Mac felt horrible now. She had made a fool of herself, and Dick._ Ugh_, she thought. "Look Dick," Mac lifted Dick's right leg so she could sit next to him on the couch. Dick sat up straight and set the beer can on the coffee table. "I pushed you away because, well, you make me feel." Mac looked into his eyes. "I don't know why all of a sudden but I feel this certain calming around you; which is weird because I have never felt that with anyone, not Bronson or Max." Mac paused, not sure if she should mention the next name. "Not even with Cassidy."

_Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

That caught Dick's attention. Okay, so all the names got his attention; he hated Bronson. First of all what kind of name is Bronson. It sounded like something someone would name chicken broth. And Max, what kind of dude dates a hooker, point blank. Then dumps her, dates the most amazing girl in the world and cheats on her with said hooker? Not even Dick would do that, and he can be a dick at times. Then well, Cassidy, he didn't even want to talk about him.

Dick looked into Mac's eyes and leaned forward to capture her lips. She was stunned at first but she didn't push him away, that's all he asks. Finally Mac gave in and began to kiss him back. Dick moaned when Mac opened her lips partly to grant him permission to explore her mouth. Somehow Mac moved from her spot on the right side of the couch to Dicks lap, straddling him. Her hands roamed all over his chest, she would occasionally sigh at how built he was. Mac ran her hands up to his shoulders, then around his neck, pulling him closer to him.

Dick's hands weren't idle either. He had already pulled off Mac's jacket and his hands were now rubbing invisible circles up and down her back as their lips were fused together, only parting to breathe. Needing to feel closer Dick ran his hands underneath the back of her t-shirt. He threaded his fingers through Mac's hair while he carefully leaned them to a laying position not letting her head hit the couch without his hand behind it. He hovered above her face for a while, brushing some of her coffee colored hair away from her eyes. He was breathing heavily also.

Mac felt almost naked in front of Dick and his intoxicating stare and struggled breathing. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed his nose, which made him chuckle a bit and scrunch up his nose. "What was that for?" Dick smiled.

Mac pushed herself into the couch more and giggled.

"Oh, so you aren't going to talk? I see this could work out for the beautifully for me…" Dick sat up, straddling Mac. Then he started to tickle her.

Mac didn't know if it was the simple fact that Dick had already accomplished finding her tickle spot or the fact that he was on top of her with hot, big, strong arms and hands, either one, she knew she was blushing.

Dick froze, realizing that he was indeed aroused. Mac looked up at him with wide eyes; _yep, she felt it too_. Dick closed his eyes, trying to think about anything except that Mac was underneath him all hot and flustered looking. _Think about…fuck it_, Dick thought. He leaped down to Mac and began kissing her senseless again. Mac gasped as she felt his arousal on her inner thigh. She never thought she could make anyone feel that way, especially Dick Casablanca. Dick groaned as Mac wrapped her left leg around his waist, pulling his lower body fully on top of her. Dick about lost his head as Mac ran her hand up under his shirt and to his broad shoulders.

"MAC!"

Both Dick and Mac shot up from the couch, both looking quite disheveled and aroused. Mac's face was painted a deep red, this time out of embarrassment, and hid her face in behind her hands. Dick on the other hand took it with a grain of salt. "Well hello there Parker and Logan." Mac looked at Dick mortified at how laid back he was acting. They just got caught by their roommates sucking face and he greets them. Mac looked back at Logan and Parker, who by the way were holding hands; Mac loved her roomie, she did, but how dare she date Veronica's man. Okay again, given Veronica is with Piz, but Logan and Veronica are meant to be together.

"Heya Parker…" Mac mumbled.

"Don't 'heya Parker' me sister. What is this?" Parker flew her hands out at the scene before her in total shock.

Dick raised his index finger to say something when Parker cut him off. "Shut up Dick."

Logan realized that this was none of their business and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Hey, Park, how about we go to the movies or something?"

"Logan,"

"Yes sweetums."

"WE JUST CAME FROM THE MOVIES!" Parker yelled.

"Well, there is this other movie I really want to see with you. So let's go, okay?" Logan stared at Parker, praying she would oblige. Thankfully she did. They were almost out of the suite when Parker yelled back to Mac. "I want details woman, full out, vivid details Mac Mackenzie!"

"I don't think I like the fact that she wants details of our most intimate moment." Dick leaned into kiss her when she pulled away. "What?" He asked, clearly frustrated that Mac pulled away.

"When did I say there was going to be an 'intimate moment' in your future mister?" Mac raised her eyebrows.

"That's not cool Mac, so not cool." Dick pouted, and Mac amazingly resisted the urge to kiss his pouting lips because of it.

Mac pursed her lips and looked at Dick with knowing eyes. "Oh but I am pretty sure you were telling me how cool I was earlier today." Mac smirked and Dicks face.

With that Dick stood up and drank the rest of his beer. As he threw the empty beer can behind him, he bent over and grabbed Mac, throwing her over his shoulder and giving her a playful swat on her butt. Dick smirked as she squealed for him to let her go. When he reached his bed he gently, yet abruptly dropped Mac on her back. Mac sighed as her head hit an extremely comfortable pillow and looked up at Dick. "This is weird, right?" Mac asked, being serious.

Dick furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

Mac sat up crossing her legs Indian style. "I mean us; this must be what the Twilight Zone looks like." Mac tried to crack a joke but she was still nervous. She didn't know what she should do next, she didn't know if she was ready, ready.

Dick just sat next to her on his bed and stared at her. Mac rolled her eyes, and played with her ring on her finger. "It just feels, strange, not normal." Mac tried to push out a smile.

Dick raised her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eye. "I don't want normal with you, ever. Normal is fucking boring."

Mac's heart fluttered at the sincerity of his words, well, except for the cursing. He was right, both their lives were normal. So why should their relationship be normal? She couldn't help but wonder, maybe the reason everything went crazy last year was all for her and Dick to finally be able to be together. Yeah, maybe that was a stretch.

_A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light_

"Don't think so much, babe." Dick whispered. Mac jumped a little, she hadn't realized that Dick was so close to her face. He gently kissed her forehead and then fell backwards and stretched. Mac licked her lips at the sight before her. Mac leaned down and stuck her hands in Dick's in the front pockets of his shorts, causing him to do a sharp intake of air. "Wha-what are you doing Mac?" Dick raised his head a little to look at Mac, which was a mistake because she was crawling slowly up his body with a devious grin played across her lips.

"I'm playing it cool." Mac whispered huskily. "Do you need lessons in playing it cool Dicky?"

Dick gulped. "Will you spank me? OW!" Dick rubbed his arm where Mac punched him.

Mac got up and walked over to the door. "Baby, come back. I'm sorry, was that too dirty?" Dick asked as he got up and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist.

Mac tilted her head at him and smiled. "So what are we? A couple now?" Mac wanted to make sure.

"Oh yes, we are defiantly a couple now. You are all mine and no one else's Sugar Mackie." Dick gripped her ass possessively and growled. Mac busted up with laughter but complied by pulling his head down for a kiss.

* * *

An hour later Dick was comfortably lounging on the couch watching an episode of 'Family Guy'.

Mac had taken a shower since she hadn't gone to the dorms to change or anything before hauling ass to Dick's place and she just felt icky. After much convincing, Dick decided that taking a shower with her wasn't the best idea. Mac walked out of Dick's adjoined bathroom with only a towel wrapped snuggly around her body and lifted a finger to her mouth deciding what to snag from Dick's closet to wear out in the living room. Her lips formed a sly smile as she grabbed a few items from his closet.

_What is taking Mac so long to get out here_, Dick thought as he flipped through the channels; there was only so much of that damn talking dog in one sitting. He settled for a rerun episode of House MD. That guy was Dick's idol, he is so funny. He looked at the door for the umpteenth time but was rewarded with the door opening. _Damn. _Dick dropped the remote and stared at Mac like a deer in a headlight.

Mac smirked as she walked over to the fridge, grabbing two waters.

All Dick could do was watched her walk. _Again?!_ Dick thought to himself as he looked down at his crotch. It's almost understandable; Mac was wearing a pair of his boxers, showing off her creamy, tanned legs. What got Dick the most was the t-shirt she was sporting; a yellow tee with a four leaf clover on the front with the phrase 'Kiss Me, I'm Loaded' in green on the back towards the bottom, but on Mac it stretched across her bottom perfectly. If that was torture enough, Mac had pulled her hair up into a messy bun leaving a few strands of hair around her face. Too put in the shortest possible terms; Mac was pretty much the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Dork wad, here, take, drink." Mac waved the water bottle in front of Dick's face. Dick took it but not without grabbing Mac by the waist and pulling her on to his lap kissing the back her neck that was now visible since she pulled her hair up. Mac sat up straight when she felt Dick's tongue snake through and glistened the nape of her neck. Dick then laid open kisses across to the spot behind her ear and sucked on it. Mac couldn't take it anymore and turned herself around began kissing him with passion and aggravation. They weren't kissing each other sweetly anymore; their tongues were in a match to see which one could explore the other's mouth the most. Mac's hands were treading through Dick's golden locks, griping at them with need. Dick was tightly holding on to Mac's upper arms which soon slid down to the hem of her shirt, well his shirt-that's not the point, and slowly started to pull it up her stomach. Mac wanted so badly for him to just rip it off her head but she knew Parker and Logan would be back soon and didn't want them to see any of this.

"Seriously?!"

_Too late._

"Did you guys not even move since?" Parker ranted putting her hands on her hips after she threw her purse on the shelf by the door. Logan grimaced as he went into his room to shower. Dick mentally slapped Logan for leaving them.

"Well we did move into the bedroom for a bit." Dick said earning a slap to the arm by Mac and a swift hit to the back of the head from Parker who was walking to the empty chair across from the two. "We talked, that is all, geez." Dick got up to the balcony for a breather; he needed one after that make-out session. Dick kissed Mac's jaw as he walked past her and onward to the balcony.

Once he was out of hearing distance Parker ran over to the couch and sat down with Mac. "So, how was it?" Parker asked, her eyebrows flaring a bit too much for Mac's liking. _She is way too excited about this_, Mac thought.

"I'm not a whore Parker, we didn't do anything." Mac rolled her eyes at Parkers sad face.

Parker got up and walked to Logan's room before disappearing into it. Mac scoffed, "And she assumes me to be a whore." Mac snickered but smiled because you couldn't stay mad at Parker forever.

Mac turned her head to look out the French doors at Dick. He was leaning against the edge, hands spread out and relaxed. He was still wearing his khaki cargo shorts but he had somehow lost his sweater and was just wearing a clean, white under tee. She got up, suddenly feeling cold without him next to her, and walked quietly to him. She could almost taste the summer, the breeze was wonderful. She wrapped her arms around Dick from behind. Dick relaxed immediately.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey," Dick said back.

Mac moved to his side and looked out into the night time sky. Dick wondered what she was thinking about and also if Parker grilled her too bad. If she did, he was having a serious talk with Logan about his girl and she needs to be kept on some sort of leash or muzzle even. Parker was a great girl, but nobody messes with Ronnie's man. Those two were meant to be together. Parker just messed everything up.

"If you scrunched your eyebrows any harder a uni-brow might pop out." Mac said, facing Dick now.

"I think I L.O.V.E. you Cindy Mackenzie." Dick tapped the top of Mac's nose and grinned, but serious.

Mac felt goose bumps she knew weren't from the wind but from Dick's words. Dick was looking so deep into Mac's eyes that she wrapped her arms around herself from the shivers, the shivers didn't stop. Dick unwrapped them and held her hands as he turned the around and began leading them backwards to his room.

"We don't have to do anything Mackie; I just want to lay here with you if that's alright. Unless you do want to do something then I am totally down." Dick smiled ear to ear.

Mac opened her mouth to speak but instead yawned. "I guess that answers that question…" Dick laughed at how tired and cute Mac looked. "Come on let's just go to sleep." Dick pulled off his shirt and cargo shorts, leaving him in mere boxers. Mac smiled knowing all that was in front of her was hers and only hers. Mac helped Dick rolled back the covers so they could get in. Mac gracefully got in as Dick practically dived in.

"Come here woman," Dick raised his right arm signaling her to move closer. Of course, she followed and lay on her side, back against Dick's chest snuggling close to him. She felt so connected to him, which is really funny considering everything.

Dick tucked his head in the crook of Mac's neck and took in her scent, feeling at home for the first time since this whole year started. "I could get used to this." He mumbled, almost asleep.

Mac closed her eyes and smiled, she could get use to this too. "I love you." Mac whispered.

Dick tightened his grip on her and nibbled on her ear. "I love you too."

Mac fell asleep smiling, loving the feeling his arms gave her: **protection** and **security**.

_If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much_


End file.
